Left Behind
by Lady Witchlight
Summary: With the old XMen gone it is up to Jubilee and Scott to rebuild the dream. Things work out well, but what happens when the old XMen return. A story of love, action, and betrayal. When choices have to be made what decision can hold a family together?
1. Prologue

**Top of Form**

**Left Behind**

Left behind is a story centering in a "WHAT IF" scenario. This is nowhere near cannon and I have taken great liberties in character growth. The basic gist is Jubilation Lee returns to the X-Manor after a couple years of traveling with Angelo in the wake of Generation X's ending. In my AU Generation's X's current team left, but the school remained open for a new team of mutants. Sean and Emma remain in charge after handling their own personal traumas. Jubilee is around 18 when the story starts. Other things that need to be known are that the X-team's include these characters: Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Remy, Rogue, Paige, Jono, Warren, and Kitty. I know, an odd team of characters, but each one was chosen for a purpose. Others might be added in the course of the story for likely continuity. This is not my first fan fiction, but is the first I have written in years. It is also an idea I have been mulling over for about seven years, but it has taken this long for it to evolve into paper. Suggestions are welcome, but I would prefer them through my email. Address the subject as "Left Behind."

Main Characters being Jubilation Lee, Scott Summers, Logan, and Jean Summers.

Note Added: I have never written fan fiction with Scott and Jean. I will try to remain true to character and I will try to be nice. Jean has never been a favorite character of mine, but for story purposes I am trying to be kind.

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

_Change has a considerable psychological impact on the human mind. To the fearful it is threatening because it means that things may get worse. To the hopeful it is encouraging because things may get better. To the confident it is inspiring because the challenge exists in making things better. _

_King Whitney Jr._

**Prologue**

**Vanished!**

Jubilation Lee was leaning against her favorite tree when she felt a slight mental jolt from the mansion. Jubilee cocked her head slightly to the side in a curious gesture and probed gently to feel whoever had sent the telepathic call. She frowned slightly when she could not find the source. The frown deepened as she realized she could not feel anyone's presence in the mansion. She pushed herself off the ground and quickly made her way through the wooded area back to the school.

A quick physical search concluded her mind journey. No one was home. Jubilee began to worry as she made her way down the command room. She ran a scan to a few seconds before she had felt the psychic push and leaned in to see better as the holographic image appeared from the security camera's. She looked on in shock as her friends disappeared one by one from every public room. As the tapes ended Jubilee rushed to phone and quickly dialed out to the Massachusetts's school.

"Massachusetts's Academy," a voice sounded on the other end. Jubilee recognized it as Delia's, a young telekinetic.

"Delia, this is Jubilation from Westchester, I need you to get Emma or Sean immediately," she instructed in what she hoped was her best adult voice. It worked, because Jubilee hears the phone dropped and feet scurrying off. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

"I truly hope this is an emergency, Jubilation, I was in the middle of a biosphere exercise," Emma's cool voice sounded over the receiver. Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"The X-Men have disappeared, Emma," she informed her old headmistress. There was immediate silence on the other end.

"I hope you have some sort of explanation as to the statement you just made," Emma finally spoke. Jubilee desperately wished she did.

"I don't, Emma. I was outside reading when I felt mental push…" Jubilee quickly explained the morning's events.

"I think you had just better get down here, Emma, and bring your senior team," she finished up.

Emma mulled over what she had been told for a moment and then acquiesced.

"I'll have them pack for a few days, hopefully we will have this whole situation figured by then, we will see you shortly," Emma told the younger woman.

They were saying their goodbyes when Emma added one more after thought, "And Jubilee…"

"Yes, Emma?" Jubilee asked.

"Do not attempt to use Cerebro yourself. While you have improved with your telepathy, you have not reached that level of control."

"Fine," Jubilee snapped, but Emma was already gone. Jubilee shook her head annoyed even though she knew the truth of the White Queen's words.

A slammed door drew her attention back the security cameras. She saw Scott running through the house screaming for Jean. He looked horror stricken. Jubilee quickly rushed to greet him and explain what she knew.

"Where is she?" he practically bit her head off as she rounded the corner.

"They disappeared, Cyke. I don't know. One moment they were here and the next…" Jubilee stopped as Scott slipped onto the sofa with his hand's in his head.

"So empty, so empty….her voice….her presence…it's gone," he muttered quietly. Jubilee realized he was talking about his psi-link with Jean.

She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Scott, we'll find them. They'll be back," she assured him as she moved to hold him. Scott began to cling to her for dear life, still whispering how empty his head was. They stayed that was for what seemed like hours, and probably was, because when Jubilee finally separated from the devastated man Emma and her team were walking through the front door.

The White Queen raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her, but wisely kept her mouth to herself. She was quickly followed by the top team at her school; in other words, the few who might actually make it onto the X-Men. This was the team that would actually become temporary X-Men, unless the real team could be found.

Jubilee looked over as she felt Scott fall limp against her and his whimpers finally subsiding. She glanced at Emma who shrugged unapologetically.

"The shock from the breaking of the psi-link is causing him extreme distress. I don't know why it is so bad this time, it has happened before, but when I probed his mind I was able to go right in. Even without Jean, Scott can hold his shields up. I knocked him out while we figure this out," Emma explained.

Jubilee couldn't argue the logic of her actions.

"Well, let's get to talking."

Thank you for getting this far, please drop me a review or criticism and let me know what you think. The first couple chapters will be to explain the dynamics of the replacement team and a significant event that will change Scott and Jubilee. Then from there on will be the return of the X-Men and the actual bulk of the story. Please bear with me as I introduce several new characters. I promise the story will not become a multitude of Mary Sue's and such.

Top of Form


	2. Time Goes On

Left Behind

**Ok, so here we are! The first chapter of my new fanfic! I am very excited about creating this story as it has been the baby of my mind for a long time. Feel free to let me know what you think! Just**

_It's not true that life is one damn thing after another; it is one damn thing over and over._

_Edna St. Vincent Millay_

**Chapter One**

**Time Goes On**

**Two years after the disappearance**

"Witchlight, move your team out now!" Cyclops's voice echoed in Jubilee's ear as she ducked under a steady stream of bullets. Her uniform was impenetrable, but her head was not. She glanced around to see how her other teammates were thriving.

Dysis, aka Panther, was fully transformed into her cat form and was slicing away at a rather large ugly brute that seemed super strong. Pepper, aka Evergreen, was using her power over nature's plants to wrap several of the brotherhood's group in thick vines. Something appearing to be poison ivy was blooming from the greenery as well. Chad, aka Myth, was using his dragon's breath to spit fire at the enemy. Piper, aka Silence, was invisible and downloading all the information they needed from the brotherhood's main computer terminal.

"Time to go, team, the boss is getting antsy!" she shouted out. She was pleased at the way they quickly broke off and began the exit.

_Panther, flank Silence, make sure she stay's covered and unknown as we dip. I don't want them to know what we attacked for. Let them think it was oddly random. _Jubilee whispered into Dysis's mind.

_Yea, Co-cap, sure that's why you want me to flank the kiddo. Admit it; you're worried about the small fry. _Dysis thought back to her leader, but was right behind Piper in no time. Jubilee shot Dysis a look, but smiled to herself.

Piper was Cyclops and her own discovery. They had gone to Mexico to recruit and had run across Piper when she was 12. The girl had been an orphan and had struck a cord with both adults. They had brought her back to the mansion. Piper should have been sent to the Massachusetts's Academy, but they had become attached and Jubilee had vowed never to let anyone feel as abandoned as she had.

Piper was now 14 and a junior member of both squads. She was included in small risk missions and included in almost all training exercises. Emma often kidded Jubilee about Piper's idolization of her and how it resembled Jubilee's own interest in Wolverine.

"Logan," Jubilee murmured as they exited and made their way on the blackbird. Cyclops gave a nod to her as Silence handed him the disk and shimmered into visibility.

It had been five long years since their friend's had disappeared. As hard as they looked there was absolutely no sign as to what happened. Scott had mourned Jean as if she was dead since the moment his wife had ceased to exist in his mind. Jubilee had held hope for a long time and still felt a glimmer of it. Their teammates had not just vanished for any reason. There were never any bodies.

She slipped into her chair and buckled her seatbelt as Cyclops pulled the plane off the ground. She closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. The team was busy congratulating themselves on a job well done. It was not odd for their leader's to sit contemplating after field work.

"Everything went well?" Scott asked after a moment. Jubilee grinned at him.

"But of course, oh fearless one, didn't ya hear? My team is the shit," she replied laughing.

Scott laughed harshly, "It's not good to get cocky, Jubilation."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "And it's not good to have a stick up your ass, Scotty."

They glared at each for a moment before settling back into a comfortable silence. The new X-Men, the team they had begun to put together two years before, had just started to become a family. It was something Scott and Jubilee were very proud of. The team had given Scott a reason to live and given Jubilee the chance to lead. It had created a bond of friendship between the two that neither one of them would have ever thought possible.

"I'm gonna need a beer when we get back," Jubilee mused out loud.

"Your still underage, missy," Scott joked.

Jubilee cut him a look, "You gonna stop me?"

He shook his head, "Age is just a number in this business. Cicely

She smiled a rare smile, "Thanks for noticing, Cyke."

"No problem, partner," was his reply.

"Yo, old timers, I think you should come look at this," Dysis's voice cut through their moment of commodity. Jubilee glanced at Scott and slid out of her chair. Scott threw the plane in autopilot and followed behind her.

The team was looking at the blackbird's television in silence. On the screen was what seemed to be the leftover's of a peace rally. Jubilee turned her head as a wave of nausea hit her. There was blood everywhere.

"You can't tell where humans begin and where mutants end," whispered Pepper.

"This is what we are fighting for? The right to be slaughtered…" Chad replied bitterly.

A soft, strangled cry drew all their attention away from the TV. Piper was leaning against the wall and shaking. Jubilee moved to block her view and Scott brought the younger girl into a hug where she immediately started to sob. Jubilee came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Piper's back, cocooning the girl in a hug of protection.

Pepper slipped away to pilot the plane the rest of the way home and the other's somehow found other places to be in the small area. Scott and Jubilee stood there holding Piper until they landed and even though they would not admit it, perhaps they were holding each other as well.

**A few hours later**

"Damn it all to hell!" Chad slammed down his glass. Derek, aka Trapp, and Tam, aka T, stared at him shock.

"Chill, man. You got to keep it cool," Bobby Drake spoke from the doorway. Monet St. Croix, his fiancée, nodded in agreement.

"It is not that we do not feel for the people that were massacred, Myth, but you must understand that we fight to change it. More hate and killing will not fix this tragedy," Monet followed up what Bobby said.

"Whatever," Chad muttered and stalked out of the room. Bobby and Monet shared a look.

_Their all getting antsy, Robert and I'm not so sure that Scott and Jubilee can keep the dream alive in them, _Monet mind spoke.

Bobby shook his head, "Have faith in them, babe. I've known both of them almost as long as they've been X-Men. They've built a top level super hero group in two years. Have faith. No Scott's not Charles and Jubilee's not Jean, but I think they are both more than qualified to handle the way everything's going."

"I pray to God that your right, lover, I pray your right," Monet murmured out loud to him.

"I try to be, babe, I try," he gave her a smile and a slight kiss.

"Eww…" Piper's voice sounded behind them. Bobby shot her an annoyed look, but tousled her hair affectionately.

"Hey, Ice sickle, wanna play pool?" Derek's Jamaican accented voice spoke from the corner, "Tam sucks at it."

Bobby grinned and nodded, "Yea, I'll be there in a minute."

"You mind?" Bobby asked his fiancée after the fact. Monet rolled her eyes at him.

"If I did not love you…Oh, go ahead, I need to talk to Jubilee about some things anyways," she answered. Bobby kissed her and disappeared before she could change his mind.

"Now to tell Jubilee I think Chad need's to go on hiatus from the team…permanently," she murmured and began the journey to the younger woman's quarters.

Monet knocked on Jubilee's doors and was briskly told to come in. She was surprised to see Jubilee on the ground with one knee of top and Scott pushing down. With a split seconds time Jubilee had sent him flying and was back on her feet. Scott wasted no time and crouched down as he made impact and sent himself sprawling back to her. This time he made contact and they tumbled down again. He made sure to lock her arms and put enough weight on her that she could not move and not use it against him.

"You win," she gave in and was immediately released.

"Is this what you do in here, Spar?" Monet asked incredulously.

"Have a problem with it?" Jubilee shot back.

"Barbaric," the other girl snipped.

"Stuck up," Jubilee replied.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Hothead."

"Ice queen."

They both stopped suddenly and laughed.

"What was it you wanted, M?" Jubilee finally asked as Scott just shook his head.

"It's about Myth. I think he is a walking time bomb," Monet answered.

Scott nodded his head, "I've said as much. He's a liability."

Jubilee sighed and sunk down on a couch with her head in her hands. She sat there for a moment and finally nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know. I just did not want to admit that we might have to let one of our recruits go. I thought our team was complete and perfect, well maybe not perfect, but good. We sent the kids back to Emma. None of them were ready to handle the full responsibilities of this job. We just got back Tam and Chad. I thought that they'd both work. I hate being wrong," she answered bitterly.

"We'll call for him tonight and let him know he need's to go," Scott spoke and placed his hands on Jubilee shoulder's. She subconsciously moved back into the touch. He began to slowly massage her shoulders.

"It'll be ok," he told her quietly. Monet took this to be a private moment and slipped out the door. She gave a glance at the closed door in curiosity. There was just something weird about the way they were acting. Something had changed, even if they didn't know it.

Back inside Jubilee's room, she stood up and turned slightly.

"I don't know what I would do without your support, Scott."

"I know, Jubilee, I know."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know there were a lot of new characters that are not cannon and their part's, minus one or two, will actually not be that big in this story. If there is interest I will write more for Jubilee's team in another story sometime, but if you're like me you do not like original characters all that often. Just so nobody gets confused there are two teams. Scott is the leader of both over all, but he also runs one in the field. Jubilee runs the other. The team's line up is.**

**Green team: Cyclops, M, Iceman, T, Trapp, and Cecilia aka Firebird. **

**Black team: Jubilee, Evergreen, Myth, Panther, and Silence. **


	3. Grievances

**Left Behind**

The second chapter has arrived and this one is a doozy. Perhaps my favorite chapter to write so far. This is where the main story arc starts and the backs story become just that, the back story. I hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

_Grief is the agony of an instant, the indulgence of grief the blunder of a life_

_Benjamin Disraeli_

**Chapter two**

**Grievances**

**Three years post disappearance**

_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, then the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind, ohh_

_Now, don't hang on  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
The wind_

_Kansas_

Jubilation Lee had seen many horrible things in her life, but watching the scene unfolding in front of her had to be the hardest. She leaned forward on her toes and rocked back and forth as the wind pushed against her slight body. She was thinner than ever before. Weighing in under 110 pounds. After the past few months events she had not been able to keep anything down. The staunch man standing beside her had not been abiding much better.

Jubilee wanted to turn and throw her arms around him and cry her eyes out, but she would stand emotionless, besides her nervous rocking. She would do this for her team that stood around them. Some stood as still as her partner and some were sobbing like she wished to do.

It had been three days since they returned to the manor. Three day since her team had started to breath easy in their own environment. Three days since Piper had died. Three days since Chad had felt Jubilee choking the life out of him. Three days since Scott had taken the decision out of her hands and blasted the man into a million pieces. Scott had saved her from becoming a murderer by putting the blood on his hands and all Jubilee wished she could do was choke Chad all over again.

He had taken their baby. The X-Men's most innocent member ever. Piper Dennis. Teammate, friend, and sister. Jubilee felt a sob escape her mouth. She quickly clamped down on her emotions again and managed to focus in on what the priest was saying. Something about a better place.

This was a fine place, though, Jubilee wanted to scream. It had been tough, but they had all been happy. Jubilee had thought after the old X-Team disappeared that she would never really be happy again. Her family was gone, but Scott and she had built a new family. Then an old member of that family had taken them down a notch.

Jubilee felt Scott's hand at the small of her back. She immediately stilled as she realized the priest was finished and everyone was tensely looking to them to see what they should do. Scott took the lead.

"We lost a great X-Man, but the dream lives on in us. Piper brought the best out of the ideal we fight for. Do not let her death be in vain," with that he turned around and began the walk back to the manor. Jubilee was surprised to find her hand clutched in his and herself being pulled alongside him.

Back inside Scott sat her down in the kitchen and began warming chicken broth. Jubilee watched him warily. He sat a bowl in front of her and poured the broth into it. He placed a spoon in her hand and gave her a glass of water. He finally sat down across from her.

"Small sips of each. Even if your numb now, food is important. I can't have you unable to lead your team. We are needed way to much now," Scott spoke quietly.

Jubilee nodded in understanding. She was needed to run her team. Check. The world needed them. Check. She wanted to scream. Check. Scott watched for a few more moments until she started to slowly spoon the soup into her mouth. He nodded in approval and slipped out of the kitchen.

Jubilee followed his orders and continued to lead an almost zombie like existence over the next few days. She would eat only to nourish and worked out constantly in the danger room. Emma, M, and Bobby all tried to talk to her and help, but nothing seemed to pull her out of her funk. Only Scott seemed to understand. He left her alone to her demons and did not push for her to smile. He only brought her food when she forgot to eat and sat by her every once in awhile holding her hand. Neither one knew who the gesture was really for.

It was on a Friday that things seemed to change. On the outside everything looked the same, but Jubilee woke up from a horrible night's rest with the pain fresh on her mind. It was overwhelming and try as she might she couldn't shut her mind down completely. She dressed silently in worn jeans, a black tank, and combat boots. She slipped down to the danger room and programmed a difficult level. She turned off the safety features and got down to work.

She felt her anger lash out at everything around her. She swirled, kicked, punched, and paffed all the enemies coming at her. She felt things clip her, but nothing got close enough to bring her down. She had been going for about an hour and things were getting increasingly harder when everything shut down. She looked up in surprise to see Scott walking into the danger room.

She whirled on him angrily and opened her mouth to holler.

Scott held a hand up to silence her, but she would have nothing of it.

"How fucking dare you, asshole! I was in the middle of a sequence. Wait your damn turn."

"You were going to kill yourself, Lee," Scott answered, only a flash of anger crossed over him.

Jubilee curled her lip up, "If I died I couldn't lead your precious team…sorry to disappoint, oh fearless leader, but I don't really give a shit."

More anger rolled over Scott, "Do you think you're the only one that lost something back there?"

Jubilee suddenly felt the tears swim in her eyes, but she held onto the anger. The anger helped, it made her feel. She was tired of feeling numb.

"I finally had a family again and then that asshole took it away. I lost my best friend all over again and you took away my chance to kill the fucker," she responded. Scott felt anger boil over him.

"You think I don't feel like I lost another part of me! I LOST MY WIFE AND NOW I AM ABOUT TO LOSE EVERYTHING ELSE!".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jubilee muttered, surprised that Scott had actually yelled at her, even though that was the effect she was going for. He didn't hesitate and stepped up to her. She was equally surprised when he grabbed her for arms and pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with equal passion. Then their clothes were flying off and he was pulling her to the floor.

Her last thoughts before pure pleasure were a desire to just feel anything besides anger again.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Suprises

**Left Behind**

Without further adieu I present chapter three and the return of the vanished X-Team!

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

_This isn't good or bad. It's just the way of things. Nothing stay's the same._

_Real Life Preacher_

**Chapter Three**

**Surprise!**

**Seven years post disappearance. **

Jubilee rolled over to her side and gave a long cat-like stretch. She pushed her bangs out of her face and looked at her lover. He was stretched out beside her, snoring slightly. She smiled softly and ran her hand up and down his back. She felt him tense slightly then relax into her touch.

Scott rolled over to smile at the petite Chinese the woman laying by him. It been two years since he'd taken her to bed and they had never looked back. If everything went as planned he would be asking her to marry him on their anniversary which was right around the corner. It was time to stop wishful thinking about Jean coming back.

Scott couldn't quite place when it was that the loss of Jean quit hurting quite so much, but he knew it was around the time that Jubilee became the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Scott often thought of the irony that if Jean was still alive, wherever she was, she had probably long since bedded Logan. Here he was in love with the older X-Man's former partner.

"What are you thinking about?" Jubilee asked as she watched the emotions cross his face. He was so handsome and she felt her stomach curl in knot's as he locked eyes with her in a hot stare. She shrieked in pleasure as she was pulled on top of him. She laughed as she straddled him. He began to tickle her unmercifully. She returned the favor by pushing his hands to the bed and passionately kissing him.

Scott groaned against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jubilee whimpered as he slowly began to caress her.

"Scott," she moaned as he drove her closer to the edge. She reached and grasped him and was rewarded with a hoarse cry.

"Ju…" he began and then suddenly cut off, "Jean?!"

Jubilee's eyes flew open as she saw her boyfriend jump up in surprise.

"What is it, Scott?" she asked, ignoring the raw pit in her stomach that had suddenly appeared. Scott turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"I feel her, Jubilee. Our link…it's reconnected…weak, but there," he whispered in amazement.

Jubilee pushed back the slight bit of despair that she felt and gave him an encouraging nod. She slid out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself.

"Well, we should get shower's and go get them. I am sure ready for some sort of explanation," Jubilee put on a smile. Scott gave her a startled glance and nodded. He wasn't buying her calm, collected demeanor.

A few minutes later Jubilee leaned back into the hot water. Scott had been shocked when she said she was going to return to her old room to shower. She had felt his pain as she grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt out of their closet.

"No since in hanging on one last time, Lee, this affair is over," she muttered to herself. Scott and Jean were soul mates. She would never ask Scott to give that away to be with her. The unspoken fact between them had always been the truth of what would happen if their friends returned.

She had just begun to think that it would never happen. Jubilee was shutting off the water when she heard her door creak open. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the room. Dysis was sitting on her old bed.

"I think your being positively ridiculous," she spoke loudly. Jubilee raised and eyebrow at her.

"Ran into your boyfriend in the hall, said that the bozo's we replaced appeared back on the radar. He said ya'll are going to pick them up all nice like. When I asked where you were, he told me here. I put the pieces together and I say you're a moron. That man loves you, I don't care if he was married to this redheaded bimbo once upon a time. You have both shared a life for two years, hell, loved each other longer. It's obvious. That gal don't stand a chance," Dysis finished up her speech while Jubilee slipped into her clothes.

She shook her head sadly, "You'll see when we are home, Dys. Scott belongs with Jean. Hell, I knew that from the beginning…don't know why it hurts so much now. I should be happy there back. My first love is with them. Logan, Wolverine, my first partner."

Dysis snorted, "Oh, cry me a river, Lee. You have best friend now. Me. You have a partner. Scott. That's the way it should be."

Jubilee sighed exasperated. Dysis was just not going to understand, but they would all see when they returned. This is the way it was supposed to be and Jubilee would stay as long as she could possibly handle. She grabbed her sunglasses and keys and headed past Dysis downstairs.

Dysis watched her go and just shook her head, "Don't worry, Jules, we aren't gonna let them come in here and wreck your life. God, knows, you don't deserve it again."

The young blond did not want to admit that she didn't want to loose the dynamics that made them a family. These former X-Men could kiss her ass if they thought that they could come in and take over. There was already an X-Team in residence and it wasn't them.

Scott and Jubilee sat quietly as he steered the blackbird through the air. Cerebro had located the team somewhere in South America. Scott glanced over at Jubilee, but she was staring out the window lost in thought. He contemplated how poignant she looked. She seemed resigned to something.

_Like I don't know what it is, _Scott thought bitterly to himself. How had they found themselves in this situation. He did not even know if Jean would want to be with him when they reached the group. He didn't even know if he wanted to be with her. As they became closer he could feel her reaching out to him. He could feel her relief, her happiness, and a soft undertone of sadness. It was not much, but it was there.

_Scott? _Her voice sounded gently in his head. Scott quickly suppressed all his feelings of apprehension and pulled up only the relief and joy of having Jean back. Jubilee looked at him curiously.

"Is it Jean?" she asked, "You had the look you get when we mind speak."

Scott nodded, unable to find the words that needed to be said.

"Talk to her, Scott. We knew what would happen if they ever returned. She's your wife," Jubilee told him quietly.

Scott felt a rush of despair hit him. She wasn't even going to fight for him? Scott had a feeling Logan was not going to let Jean go so easily, but in the end he would.

_Stop thinking about that, _Scott admonished himself and then opened his mind to speak to his wife for the first time in five years.

In a Jungle

Somewhere in South America

Jean leaned haggardly against a tree. She was thinner than she needed to be and exhausted from the last world they had visited. Still, they had finally finished what the cosmos had sent the to do. The evil that had threatened to destroy the astral plane of all dimensions was gone and they were returned to their world. If only she could figure out what to do now.

So much had happened in the last five years. All she had thought of was getting home to Scott, to her husband at first. Then they began to wonder if they would ever get home and she had been lonely. She wouldn't lie to herself and say it was hard to let Logan into her arms, but it was not going to be easy to get him to let go. She loved him, but he was not her other half. The man that had always made her happiest was on his way back.

There had been apprehension in his voice. He was upset about something. Jean was sure she would figure it out once they were together.

"When he gonna be here, Jeannie?' Logan's gruff voice brought her out of her thinking. She looked over in surprise, had she not told them? She realized she had not spoke since Scott and her had shut there mind speaking down.

"Not long and Jubilee is with him," she answered. That appeased Logan some, Jean realized. His features softened only momentarily, but there was a definite moment of joy there. Logan noticed her watching him.

"I'm used to loosin ya to the one-eye, babe, but I'll be damned if I let it go easy this time. Lot's of time has passed," he spoke truthfully. Jean looked away ashamed. It would have been easier all around if they had never comforted each other.

She was saved from answering as the blackbird shot into existence. The others all stood up and waited as the plane landed. She jittered back and forth as the hatch opened and two figures emerged. She suddenly felt better as her husband came into sight and she launched herself at him. He caught her and crushed her to him. She leaned up for a kiss, but was surprised when he averted her to kiss her forehead.

Jubilee apprehensively looked the team over. They all looked thin and worn out. That would solve one problem, momentarily. There was no way any of them would be ready for field work anytime soon. The New X-Men wouldn't have to be up for a pissing contest just yet. She still wished she had won the argument to station the old X-Men's recovery at the Snow Valley school since it was closed for summer.

"Jubes?" Paige hesitantly moved forward. Jubilee smiled brightly at her.

"Welcome home, Guthrie," she answered. Paige smiled back her.

"Darlin?" Logan's voice cut through the girl's reunion. Jubilee stilled and turned to face him. She took in the sight of him. He looked the best out of the group. She yelled at herself silently for the desire to throw her arms around him and cry. Then the guilt started to set in as she realized what other feelings were almost immediately resurfacing. Her former lover of only a few hours stood steps away and she was already fantasizing about the man who could easily take everything away from him.

"It's good to have you back, Wolvie," Jubilee forced out the nickname. It already felt awkward on her tongue. Since the disappearance she had only referred to him as Logan. It had been easier that way.

"It's good to be back," Jean replied from behind them, "But if you don't mind I would really love a shower."

The rest of the team gave shouts of agreement.

"Well, let's get back to the mansion," Scott answered all of them. They trooped onto the plane and were soon in the air.

"We had several of the team air out your old rooms. Nothing has been touched. We didn't feel it was right…just in case," the word's seemed to slip right off Jubilee's tongue.

"Team?" Kitty was the first to ask.

Scott tossed a look to Jubilee and shrugged as if to say, 'You brought them up, you explain.' She glared back for a second.

"The team of X-Men we put together after you vanished. You've been gone five years and they've been active for pretty much four. We will have to sort out team sequences when we get back. Needless to say it will be very easy to take vacations once you all are back on your feet," she explained quickly.

Questions came from all around.

"Do we know the members?"

"You replaced us?"

"How many are there?"

"Scott, is all are stuff still in the boathouse?"

Jubilee stilled at Jean's question. Scott and her had not discussed how to handle that one.

"All your stuff still is, Jean. I moved back into the mansion after you disappeared," he explained.

Jubilee let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It would not do for Jean to know about them yet, if ever. Jubilee had made it clear to the team that they were to keep quiet. She prayed they did.

"You ok? Darlin," Logan's voice once again cut through her thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine, why?" she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice. Logan seemed to buy it because he went back to staring at the back of Scott and Jean's heads. Jubilee suddenly felt like yelling at him. If she had to let go then so did he. It wasn't fair to anyone to keep harboring such a desire. It would only cause pain.

'Unless Jean really did go for him…' a nagging voice resounded in her head.

'Shud up,' she told herself.

'It would leave Scott all to you,' the voice responded.

'I want Scott happy. He's happiest with Jean,' she thought back.

The reality of everything began to seep in and she quickly shut it away. She would not let anyone see her cry. Granted they would not know what for, but she was not going to let them see her breakdown. Especially Scott.

They finally arrived at the mansion and Scott and Jubilee both noticed a lack of their team members with the exception of Bobby and Monet Drake. There was a big gush of excitement over the married couple and their daughter Yvette. Jubilee headed to Scott and hers old room. She was very surprised to find the majority of both of their teams shacked up inside.

"Can we please do this later," she asked sullenly. They all made a move to speak at once.

"We are not getting replaced! We're the replacements!"

"This is my only home…"

"I'm not giving up the labs!"

"Do you think the ladies will give me their autograph? Or nude pictures…"

Everyone stopped to glare at Tam before continuing.

"This is fuckin ridiculous!"

"ENOUGH!" Jubilee hollered as Monet slipped into the room.

"I just lost the man I love because his wife returned from the dead again! Do you not think I am not hurting right now too!" she screamed as she finally broke down and slipped to the floor crying despairingly. Dysis and Monet shared a look before acting quickly.

"Everyone out. We'll deal with this tomorrow," Dysis instructed while growling threateningly. Everyone looked horrified at seeing their usually tough boss so destroyed. They did not need any more reason than to leave in a hurry.

"Now, I really hate those bloody bastards," Pepper muttered to Tam as they slipped out the door.

Monet gingerly picked up Jubilee and put her on the bed and left Dysis to handle the situation. She waited outside the door to calm the feral cat down when she came out. A little while later a very perturbed looking woman walked out.

"And who do I get to kill for making my best friend like this?"

Author's note: Ok, so Dysis is slipping in a little more than planned, but Monet just didn't seem the type to overly comfort Jubes. I can see them coming to a quiet respect for each after all the events that happened. Crying on each other's shoulders often, not really. Thanks for reading. Props or flames welcome. Try not to be too harsh.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. UhOh

Left Behind

**There was not as much drama in this as I expected, but the next chapter should be full of it! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance._

_George Bernard Shaw_

**Chapter 4**

**Uh-Oh**

Jubilee felt the presence before she saw it. She had been dreaming a rather happy dream and was annoyed by the intrusion. She waited till the person got right next to the bed before swooping out a leg to knock them on their bum. She slid out of bed in a predator style and voice ordered the lights on. She looked down to face Scott. She had known it was him as soon as he entered the room. She could still smell the lingering scent of his nautical. His psi-signature was also recognizable, at least to her.

"Hey," he gave a half smile from the ground. Jubilee couldn't help but give him her own lopsided grin.

"Hey," she answered back as she helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Cyke?" she hesitantly asked.

"Checking on you," he said bashfully. Jubilee groaned to herself. Thing's would have been a lot easier if he had just stayed in bed with his wife.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered the unspoken statement. Jubilee looked at him in surprise. She had not been aware she was broadcasting to him. She admonished herself for lack of control. It had been so long since she had censored her telepathic stray thoughts around him. The room blocked anymore from absently getting out, but inside was a completely different ballgame.

"We need to talk anyway," she finally admitted. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Your not leaving your wife," Jubilee said suddenly. Scott looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he shot back.

Jubilee balked his statement, "I am telling you that your not leaving your wife. At least not for me. I'm not going to be the other woman that broke up a happy marriage. Wolverine might be alright with doing that, but I'm not."

They stood in silence for a moment before Scott sunk onto the bed with his head in his hands. Jubilee noticed that he never lost a certain stiffness to his body. She Sighed and slunk behind him and slowly began to rub his shoulders. He leaned back into her touch.

"If I left Jean, Jubilee, it would not be for the other woman. It would be for the woman I chose," he whispered.

Jubilee shook her head negatively . How could he even be thinking this? It was Scott and Jean for god's sake. She got in front of him and took his hands in hers. She looked up at him somberly.

"I will always love you and I know you will always love me, but you have a wife and you are going to have a family with her, Scott. You met your kids…you know this," Jubilee whispered and then backed up.

"I think you need to pack your stuff tomorrow while I'm out with Dysis. We have to go shopping for Yvette's birthday. I'll pick up something separate for you to give her and leave it here tomorrow night," she added as she backed away.

Scott looked stricken, "Jubilee? What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving, Scott. We need time apart to grow apart. At this rate the whole team will know we were lovers and I am just not ready to face that. I'll be at the Snow Valley School helping prepare for the next term. I'm taking my team with me and anyone on yours that wants to go. We'll stay active, I promise, but if they stay here they are going to blow," Jubilee explained.

"So that's the way it's going to be? Just throw away everything we've worked for these last five years? Throw away us?" Scott asked bitterly.

Jubilee felt herself about to dissolve in tears, "Scotty, I can't be here. I can't watch both of you and I can't watch Logan advance on Jean."

"Maybe they could just have each other," Scott shot back. Jubilee's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Scott Summers! Don't you dare hold a grudge over their affair! To do that would be to judge us and I am doing my best not to do that," Jubilee snapped at him angrily.

"I know, I'm just striving for a reason for you to stay, but if you really feel you need to go…" Scott snapped his defenses back up.

Jubilee felt the change in atmosphere almost immediately. She forced herself to nod and watched as he briskly turned to walk out the door. He got all the way there with his hand on the knob before turning slightly.

"You were never a replacement. You were the best thing that ever happened to me at all the worst day's of my life," and then he was gone.

Jubilee stared at the back of the door for a long time before a wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. She leaned back against the cabinets and began to cry again. This time she did not fall asleep and by dawn that was where Paige found her.

The kitchen that same night

Scott angrily cursed to himself as he rummaged around the cabinets. He was determined to find that bottle of liquor Tam had stashed and drink every bit of it. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Was she right about Jean and him? He suddenly felt like hitting something. He whistled in triumph as his hand closed in on the bottle.

He pulled it out and popped the top. He took a long drink and placed the bottle on the table. He didn't bother with a glass, because he was afraid he'd throw it against something. His attention was brought to the kitchen door as Logan walked through it. Scott gritted his teeth in frustration. That was the last person he wanted to see.

Logan looked at the man for a long time and the bottle of whiskey.

Surprisingly he asked gruffly, "Company."

Scott shot him a shocked glance, "Sit."

He pushed the bottle Logan's way and watched the man warily as he took a drink.

"Snuck out on Jeannie to talk to the kid?" Logan asked after

Scott stilled, but hoped his face didn't give anything else away.

"Jubilee's not a kid anymore, the sooner you all realize that the better off you'll be. Besides, we had thing's to discuss. We after all run the current X-Men as a team and she's taking them away to help Emma and Sean open the school for this semester," he informed the other man.

Logan nodded thoughtfully, "She grew up when we weren't lookin."

Scott laughed harshly, "Do you ever think we really knew Jubilee as a child?"

Logan sighed, "Always wondered when the rest of the group would realize that. Used to get a lot of grief for taken on my trips, but always knew she'd handle her own."

"Without her I don't know If I would have survived," Scott agreed and took a long pull off the bottle. It had suddenly lost it's appeal. He hesitated to return to bed though. He didn't know how to be around Jean and it was killing him. Part of him wanted to kiss her and make it better and the other part wanted to run as far in the other direction as possible.

"This a private party or can anyone join?" a new voice asked from the doorway.

Pepper stepped into the room and sat down next to Scott. She gave a long considering look to Logan and when he returned the speculating gaze without flinching she nodded.

"You'll do," she added as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Ignoring Scott's look she lit one up and pulled a drag from it. She blew the smoke out the side of her mouth and leaned back in the chair.

"Our team is not very fond of yours at the moment. It would go a long way for you all to let us do our thing," she spoke,

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Your thing?"

"What Pepper is ineloquently trying to say is don't come In and expect to be the number one group anymore. This is our gig," Tam added as he walked in.

Scott groaned. Why did they have to pick Logan to show brass balls too? Well, he never said his team was the brightest bunch. Much to his amusement though Logan seemed to be considering this information. Had the man changed that much? Still, it was time to end this for tonight.

"We will be discussing team regiments tomorrow. I believe Jubilee is thinking of relocating a majority of the team to …" he was cut off.

"Dys told us and while she's going it is a no go for us. We don't run from our home when the old timers come home from the hill," Pepper snapped.

Scott choked back laughter, he should have known better than to expect the team to pack it up and move out. Jubilee should have too and she would realize it once she came to her senses.

"Fine, then after Cecily does a full physical on the returning team we will discuss when they can return to work and how we will split up saving the world," he replied to the girl. Pepper and Tam seemed to think this over before both nodding agreeing.

Scott nodded back at them as they turned to leave.

"Does anyone around here sleep?" Logan asked after a few moments.

The Next Day

Jubilee sighed as she packed up her belongings. Paige sat and watched her quietly. She was still processing the load of information she had received that morning. Her heart was going out to Jubilee. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to watch the man she loved with someone else. Especially a someone else that was his wife.

A knock came to the door and Dysis entered before receiving an answer. She carried a tray with a loaded breakfast on it.

"Eat," she ordered briskly. Jubilee raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Who's the boss here?" she asked, but sat down on the bed to fill herself up.

Dysis and Paige watched each other for a moment, before Dysis seemed to ease down a bit. Soon the girls were talking about different levels of interests.

Jubilee was halfway through the meal before clutching her hand to her mouth and running to the bathroom. Dysis and Paige exchanged a surprised look. The girl had been fine seconds before. After emptying her stomach Jubilee returned and sat back down.

"Ya ok?" Paige asked.

"I think so. I've been nauseous the last couple days. I think I might be coming down with the flu or something," Jubilee answered.

Dysis suddenly started. The other two looked at her in interest.

"Um, Jubes, when was your last period?" she asked sheepishly.

"Last month, why?" Jubilee asked confused. Paige's mouth dropped as she began to catch on.

"Because your scent has changed. Slightly, not enough for anyone to notice that hadn't been around you for awhile…but…um…" she broke off.

Jubilee cocked her head to the side, "Umm…what?"

"I think you better get Cecily to give you a pregnancy test?" Dysis answered slowly.

"Oh shit," Jubilee said before she fainted dead away.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Positive and Negative Coincide

**Left Behind**

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

**Chapter Five**

**Positive and Negative Coincide **

_All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, and desire. _

_Aristotle_

"Your positive?" Jubilee sniffled to Cecilia.

Cecilia looked over the rim of her glasses, "Technically, your positive, if your asking if I am sure then the answer is yes. You are definitely pregnant. From the dates you gave me…I would say about eight week along."

"Oh, God," she whispered in answer. What in the world was she going to do? How was she going to tell Scott? She leaned down as a another wave of nausea hit her.

Cecilia whipped around and rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

"Ah, here we go. Reglan. This should help with the nausea."

"Thanks," Jubilee replied and down a pill without water.

She leaned back against the counter and exhaled deeply. She glanced up at the sound in the hallway. A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Cecilia replied absently and she wrote in Jubilee's medical file. Jubilee braced herself as Scott walked through the door.

He gave her a curious look as he handed Cecilia a phone message.

"It's Hank from the Academy. He wants your opinion on something," he told Cecilia quietly.

She thanked him and left the room. Scott walked over to Jubilee and immediately noticed her tension.

She gave him a wobbly smile.

"I thought you were leaving today? What's wrong?" he asked carefully. She'd been so moody lately and the last day's events had not helped. Jubilee closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Something has changed Scott. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…"

A loud explosion brought their attention to upstairs. Scott was out and running with Jubilee fast on his heels. They were both shocked at the scene laid out before them. Derek was against the wall clutching his head as a surrey of emotions attacked him from all sides.

Tam and Remy were rolling on the ground, fists flying. Jubilee gritted her teeth in anxiety. Scott jumped in immediately and broke the two apart. In the confusion a lamp was sent sailing and caught Jubilee in the stomach. She fell to the ground with an thump.

"What the hell is going on!" Scott roared at the two.

Tam glared at Remy with his chest heaving. He opened his mouth to speak as a crowd gathered around.

"I did not know she was your girlfriend, man. I was just..," he started to explain, but was cut off by a shriek by Cecilia.

"What happened," she was helping Jubilee to her feet.

"You must be more careful, this is a very trying period," she snapped angrily at the shaken woman.

Jubilee exhaled slowly, "It was an accident, Cecilia."

The rest of the team was gathering due to the noise and high emotions.

"What is a trying period? Are you hurt?" Scott asked Jubilee as he appeared at her side.

Jubilee to a deep breath and just shook her head in panic. She looked around at everyone and began to hyperventilate. She started to shake. Cecilia took one look at her and grimaced. She hated to do this, but if she left it to Jubilee to tell everyone it wouldn't be until the girl delivered. She was not about to let her patient have that amount of stress on her. It was for her own good.

"No she is not hurt. It's nothing nine months won't cure."

Everyone was silent as what Cecilia said sunk in. Jubilee watched her in horror and the moved her eyes to Scott. Scott watched back in utter shock. A baby. They were having a baby.

"Oh, Jubilee… who's is it? We didn't even know you were dating anyone," Jean's voice cut through the silence. Jubilee and Scott continued to stand in shock. It was Logan who caught on first.

"Cyke…what the hell?!" he sputtered.

Jean's head swiveled to her husband. She stood in shock and wonder.

Cecilia finally took matters into her own hands as everyone stood around.

"Everyone go away! This is between Scott and Jubilee," she ordered and began to shoo everyone out. Jean and Logan both began to protest.

"I don't care if your the damn angel of birthing, take you asses out of here or I will remove them," Cecilia roared at them. They both glared at her, but stepped out.

"Scott and Jubilee?" Jean wondered at Logan. He looked back at her.

"So hard to think that your husband would want comfort like you?" he shot back.

Jean became enraged, "He wasn't going through what we were!"

This statement drew in Monet.

"Don't dare to presume that your team are the only one's that suffered losses. Scott and Jubilee ignored how they felt for years after a stupid loyalty to both of you. It was only after Piper died that they gave in and took the much needed comfort they could give each other. So don't your dare act all high and mighty!"

Jean stepped back in shock, "Who's Piper?" she asked shakily.

Monet yanked a photo frame off the table and shoved it at her.

"That was."

Jean looked down and was struck by the girl the was smiling happily sitting between Scott and Jubilee. They all looked…happy.

Logan took the photo from her and sat it down again. He pulled her to him and held her as she cried once again over her husband.

In the other room

"A baby?" Scott closed his eyes in wonder. When he opened him he noticed Jubilee was haggardly standing and holding on to a chair. He jumped into action.

"Sweetheart, sit down. Your stressing yourself out. You need to be careful," he spoke softly. Jubilee eyes roamed over his face trying to decipher what he was doing.

"Quite over analyzing," Scott gave her a wry grin.

"I miss you," she whispered softly. "I try not to, but I feel empty."

Scott crushed her body to his, careful around her stomach.

"I miss you too, baby," he kissed her gently.

Jubilee began to cry. Why did everything have to be so messed up. She looked up as she felt a hand on her belly. Scott looked at her tummy in amazement. He fleshed his fingers out to cover the small abdomen. He grinned wryly. It wouldn't be small much longer. Jubilee looked at him in amazement.

How was he so calm?

"We're having a baby," he said again in wonder.

Jubilee's mouth dropped in shock.

He was happy?

"Of course, I'm happy, Jubes. It's our baby," Scott answered absentmindedly.

Jubilee looked up and met his eyes. Their link had just burst back into action and as hard as she tried, Jubilee could not shut it down. She reached out and stroked down the side of his face. She closed her as he kissed her and pretended for a second that this could be. Then she took his hand and slowly stood and backed up.

"We will raise this child together, Scott. I won't leave, but you love your wife and I will not be the reason for your end," she whispered before fleeing the room. She hadn't gone but a few paces when she ran into Logan and Jean.

"I'm sorry," she said to Jean before bypassing them and fleeing to her room.

She closed the door and sunk to the ground, crying for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She tensed as she felt strong arms swoop around her. She looked up in surprise as Logan held her against him.

"I know, darlin, just let it out," he whispered as she threw her arms around him and began to fiercely sob into his chest.


	7. Faulty Decisions

Hi Everyone! Sorry about the long update. It has been hectic in my life as I remarried in the church and am going to baptizing my child come Thursday. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. This chapter has been a long time coming and I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I. There are just a couple of corrections before we begin. I realize at the beginning of the story I stated Cecilia aka Firebird's name as Cecily and later mistakenly changed it to Cecilia. I will leave it as Cecilia now and for further chapters, and perhaps go back to change the rest. Also I threw my timeline off at one of my chapter beginnings. I stated twice that X-Men had been gone for five years, unfortunately two years passed between the chapters so Chapter Three was supposed to read Seven years post disappearance instead of five. It was two years passed the day that Scott and Jubilee became an item when the X-Men returned after seven years away. Also I have posted bios to the characters on my story page. I hope you enjoy reading a little bit more about the team that I created. There are also some disclaimer's character's births and origins.

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

**Left Behind**

_The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want. _

_Ben Stein_

**Chapter Seven**

**Faulty Decision's**

Jubilee did not remember when she walked to this place, but she stood underneath a long, forgotten tree and sighed. She sat gingerly on the ground. Her balance already feeling off from the slight amount of weight she had gained from the pregnancy. She closed her eyes and started to do calming exercises. Cecilia was constantly on her case about trying to be less stressed, but Jubilee did not see how that was possible with the recent outbreak of FOH fights.

Scott allowed her on no missions.

Not that I would have gone, she thought to herself looking down at her belly and running a hand over the bump. It was her own rule that said no injured, pregnant, or person under 18 could run or be a part of missions. She certainly couldn't make an exception for herself. 

A noise from the brush caught her attention and she glanced to the woods only a few feet from her. Logan appeared and sat beside her. She leaned against him in misery. This had to be the most twisted situation she had ever been in. Scott married to Jean and in love with Jubilee, Logan in love with Jean and Jean in lust for Logan, and Jubilee in love with Scott and very confused about Logan.

"We might as well be in some damn soap opera," she suddenly snapped. Logan raised an eyebrow as she stood up quickly. She tripped over her feet and found herself falling only to be suddenly pressed softly against Logan's body. Desire flared through her hormone ridden body and she cursed once again the parts of pregnancy that no one ever mentioned. Like the all consuming horniness. Logan's nose flared at the sudden smell of her desire. She stepped back from him in panic and turned to run. He caught her by the arm and turned her back around.

"We have to figure this out eventually, darlin," he said looking her dead in the eye.

"No we don't, As soon as I have Cecilia's go ahead I will be outta here," Jubilee mumbled. Logan's grip tightened slightly. Jubilee closed her eyes as tears suddenly welled up. What was she going to do? Nothing in her wanted more than to be with Scott, but that was impossible. It was tentative, but slowly Scott and Jean were rekindling the romance in their marriage. Jubilee had all but heard it when she had been swimming in the lake the other day and the two had found a romantic interlude on some rocks.

Jubilee still fought her attraction day by day of Logan for the reason that Scott stilled cared about her and it would hurt him. She needed M's cool logic, but Bobby and she were off on an undercover mission somewhere in Algeria. They would not be back for another couple weeks. Jubilee figured the worst part of everything was Scott being there at every appointment and appearing to help her down stairs and lift heavy items. He played the role of doting husband to pregnant wife. The only problem was he had a wife and it wasn't her.

"I'm damn well sorry that you were missing for so long and I moved on, but I am trying now! I'm sorry if it feels as if I cheated on you, but may I remind you that you knew I was alive, Jean, and you slept with Logan!" Scott's voice reverberated from somewhere closer to the lake house. 

"You don't know what we went through and at least I didn't sleep with a girl I practically raised!" Jean countered.

"No you just screwed my teammate," Scott growled. The sound of a slap tore through the air and then Jean stalking away.

As Jean came upon Jubilee and Logan she snarled, "Looking for more of my leftovers? Would you like a list of ex's…or just the one's I screwed."

Jubilee stared in shock and felt her body start to shake. Logan found himself glaring after Jean in an instant moment of anger.

"She's just hurt, Logan, and she is partly right. That is easily what it looks like," Jubilee shuddered sadly and found herself leaning back into the embrace he was offering. Catching herself before she did yet another thing she quickly put her hands up to him and backed off.

"I have an appointment with Cecilia," she muttered and rushed off.

Logan watched her go, wary of her lie. She ran from him like she was scared of her shadow. He supposed he should be the one running, but he had gotten used to coming home to warm arms and able body in that other place they had gone. He thought that lost when they returned. Jean loved Scott; he knew that from the beginning. He did not expect anything that had happened once they returned. He found himself trying to decide if Scott was stupid or smart to stay with Jean. It was a hard choice; it was, between Jean and Jubilee. Both beautiful, smart, sexy, and different as apples and oranges.

Then there was this attraction of his own to Jubilee. He supposed it wasn't a surprise since she was one of his usual types, but there was also the feral feeling to growl whenever he caught Scott looking at her inappropriately. Jean had fled his mind soon after they returned home. He couldn't help it, Jubilee had flooded his senses. He felt as if she was his even if he could not convince his head of it. Gritting his teeth he turned and prowled back into the forest with women on his mind.

Med Lab

"Am I an excuse every time you must run from the feral wolverine? Do you wash your hair or fold laundry? There are other excuses instead of running down here," Cecilia told Jubilee straight as Jubilee buttoned her shirt back up.

Jubilee grinned wryly, feeling much more herself. She looked back down at the small bean on her ultrasound pictures. So little a thing her baby was. Boy or girl? There was still so much still to learn. She turned back to face Cecilia.

"I suppose they are, but who else am I to talk too? Half my team is off on missions."

Cecilia shot her a look and gave a shrug.

"Do you run from him because you do not want what is happening or do you run because you do?" she asked momentarily.

Jubilee shook her head in confusion, "I don't know Cecilia. I just don't know."

Cecilia sighed as she turned back to her work that she had been in the middle of when Jubilee rushed in the room. With her back turned she continued to talk.

"Jubilee, I am not good with this kind of emotional support. I am far too analytical. I just thought perhaps you were simply afraid to hurt Scott," she said almost offhandedly.

Jubilee shot her a look that confirmed her suspicions.

"Jubilation, listen to me now. I am your doctor and for that matter I tell you this. Undo stress because of a situation that you cannot reverse regardless of what you wish is not good for you or the baby. If you want Logan then go with it. You cannot control the decisions he makes. You deserve to be happy the same as him. Perhaps talking to Scott will help the situation?" Cecilia went on.

Jubilee nodded in thought as Cecilia's words sunk in. She was not even sure if she had ever heard Cecilia talk to her personally in depth before. The woman was almost obsessed with her research on mutant genes. Jubilee had never cared before as long as the doctor in residence took good care of the X-Men. She started to wonder if she had overlooked yet again the pain of loneliness in another teammate.

"Cecilia how would you like a research assistant?" she asked after a short silence.

Cecilia turned back around in surprise. She narrowed her eyes at her boss in thought. What was Jubilee getting at? She had always enjoyed her privacy and space, but an assistant would help with the grunge work of samples, cleaning, and paperwork. It would have to be someone of brains and integrity. She would not have some unintelligent dunce stealing her work and writing it off as their own.

She hesitated before speaking, "I will think on it and let you know by the end of the week."

Jubilee nodded satisfied and turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned halfway and remarked, "No one deserves to be alone all the time, Cecilia. Maybe you should go out sometime?"

Cecilia looked up again startled and watched the younger woman walk out the door. She smiled wryly, no one could ever accuse Jubilee of not being perceptive if not a little unwilling to see truth in her own situation.

Later that Day

Scott watched from the door as Jubilee tapped her hands on her desk in annoyance. She seemed perturbed over something.

"Problems?" he asked after a moment of watching her silently.

Her head snapped up and she blushed at being careless enough to not notice him.

"Come in. Shut the door." She said after a minute. He looked at her in shock. Jubilee had not allowed them to be in a room alone together for a long time.

He could tell she was nervous as she started to fiddle with the papers on her desk.

"What is it, Hon…Jubilee," he cut off as he began to address her as something more dearly. It had taken weeks just to get her to allow this bit of contact.

Jubilee sighed and stopped fidgeting. She looked up at him and started talking or rather made a statement. Scott looked at her in shock as the words she said rampaged through his brain. She wanted to start or "try" a relationship with Wolverine. How could she do this? How could she…

He stopped himself as he realized she was looking at him with pleading, scared eyes. He knew then that he could not stop her from trying to find some happiness through out the situation they were all in.

"Jubilee, I just want you happy," he managed to say before turning and walking out. He did not stop until he got to the garage and grabbed his keys. He slipped behind the will of his car and sped out of the drive way.

_I'll be gone for awhile, Jean. I just need time away. _He sent the message to his wife, not wanting to worry Jubilee further.


	8. Balancing Act

Here is the next installment to Left Behind. I am sorry for the confusion of it being reposted etc etc. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Criticism is welcome. Thank you!

Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

**Left Behind**

**Chapter Seven**

**Balancing Act**

_The best and safest thing is to keep a balance in your life, acknowledge the great powers around us and in us. If you can do that, and live that way, you are a really wise man. _

_Euripides _

Jean Grey Summers always had thought she was a woman of calm intellect. She has led numerous super hero teams to thousands of victories, she had helped mold and place hundreds of mutant children, and finally she had always tried her hardest to keep a good marriage and happy household. She just did not understand how everything around her was falling apart.

Her husband, Scott, had been gone for three months. He was missing the efforts and trials of his creation. The new team of X-Men that Jean was sore to admit was actually turning out to be a great group. When Jean had returned a long with all of her team and had found out that Scott and Jubilee was an item, she had been determined to hate everything and everyone involved in their indiscretion.

She was learning her mistake. Everyone of the new team had been picked for a reason. They worked with a fluidity and fellowship that had not been found in the X-Men for a long time. It was about the time that she learned this that she began to wish that herself and the others that went with her on their long run into different dimensions had simply stayed away. The world they returned to was almost as foreign as the ones they had visited.

Jean missed Scott, but she began to wonder if he was even hers anymore. Before he had left there were many times that he would shut his mind of from hers. That had never been the case before. They were always truthful with each other. He had not contacted her once via mind link since he had gone. Instead opting for calling the mansion and leaving messages when he knew nobody would be around to answer. She was falling increasingly into a bitter depression.

Jean was trying not to blame Jubilee for her husband's loss of love. She truly did understand the feeling that overtook Scott when she was snatched from her universe and placed in another. It was only being knocked out that allowed her hysteria not to go on a warpath against anyone who tried to stop her from killing herself as she felt the psi-link go away. Jean began to think that maybe Scott and she had spent too much time in each other's minds. They had formed an unhealthy dependence upon one another's psyche.

Cecilia was helping her with the schematics with the help of Tam, the only empath on the team. Jean just hoped it was not too late to try and repair the rifts in each of their broken minds. Scott was constantly trying to hide the psi-link he held with Jubilee as well from her. Cecilia thought that was part of the issue too. Jean could almost hear the woman's incessant lecturing on the subject the previous week.

"The bond that you both share with your husband, Mrs. Summers…"

It was always Mrs. Summers with that woman and never just Jean.

"And Jubilation is a trying one that is placing strain on all three of you. This sort of intimate bond which is created through emotional trauma and years of physical contact is not one to be shared with more than two people. It is a small sacrifice that is made for the intimacy one can receive for having the link in the first place."

The woman had paused and given her a trying look before continuing.

"You are a smart woman, Mrs. Summers…"

Again with the Mrs. Summers; oh how she wished the woman would just relent and call her Jean, bitch, anything but Mrs. Summers.

"You know how the mind works and why and probably better than most. So I leave it up to you to figure out how it should be fixed. I assure you, mam, there is only one way."

Jean gritted her teeth as she remembered the last sentence she had heard before bursting out of the med lab. Of course she knew the only way to fix the problem. She had to break the link completely or Jubilee had to break hers. It was not an easy choice and something she had to share with the other woman. The link's faulty working had yet to hurt Jubilee's unborn child, but it could if left unfixed before the woman delivered. God knows what would happen if the child's conscience mind left the shelter of its mother's womb and had part of the link without the protection of the mother's mind.

So it was with a weary heart and a bitter mind that Jean began to seek out Jubilee. She was left clueless two hours later when she finally reached out tentatively with her mind. She searched carefully through the mansion. Not surprised to find Tam with Cecilia in the lab. It had been awhile since those two had joined forces in the labs and began to research together. Tam was even talking about medical school and it was yet another reminder of Jubilee's influence on the world around her.

Jean finished filtering through the rest of the inhabitants and eventually landed on two that were sitting by the woods leaning against an old gnarled tree. She grimaced as she realized Logan was the companion to the objective to her hunt. She was walking that way when she realized she had not cut of the link and tentatively felt another small presence. The baby, she concluded in shock. The child was developed enough to have a psychic signature.

She should have assumed that with Jubilee being eight months along. Jubilee had refused to look at the papers that read whether the child was a boy or girl. She had said Scott should be there. Jean knew she was right. Scott would want to be with the mother of his child when he found out whether or not he would have a son or daughter.

Jean reached the slumbering two after a while and Jubilee peeked open her eyes in surprise. Logan's shot open as Jubilee moved.

"Whadaya want Jeannie?" he asked gruffly.

Jean grimaced at the tone of his voice. Ever since her verbal attack on Jubilee months before Logan had been angry with her. The fragile relationship that had begun between Jubilee and him had started as a result, Jean was sure. They seemed to fit together, but only Jean understood the secret longing that still rested in Jubilee's eyes.

Jean refocused and looked at Jubilee, "May I talk to you? Please."

Jubilee looked even more startled at the last word that sounded almost fearful.

"Of course," she answered and started to stand. Logan placed a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"I'll go. You stay. Call if you need anything," he said with a warning look to Jean. Jean looked abashed at his silent voicing. Jubilee just nodded and moved over to let Jean sit down.

Jean sat and began to explain what was happening. Jubilee listened thoughtfully for a while then began to get a worried look on her face. When Jean took a pause at the end of her explanation Jubilee broke in.

"So we must bring Scott home so that we can break the link between him and I," she spoke quietly and still as if almost not believing the words.

Jean hesitated before answering, "No, Jubilee. I think it is time I broke my link to Scott. Afterwards, I will file for a divorce. I had already started the papers when Cecilia gave me her hypothesis."

Jubilee looked at the other woman in wonder.

"Jean," she began, but Jean cut her off.

"No, Jubilee, don't…please. This is hard enough as it is. I have fought with my mind over and over again with this decision and did not truly make it till this moment. Whatever love that was between Scott and I is over. I have made up my mind. The rest is up to you," she whispered to Jubilee fervently.

Jubilee closed in her yes in quiet contemplation. When she opened them she watched Jean for a couple moments before talking.

"I know where he is. If I tell you, you have to promise to follow his decision when it comes to your marriage. It is not right for him not to be able to choose."

Jean nodded and swiftly got up knowing the conversation was almost over.

"I promise," she murmured.

Jubilee gave a sigh, "He is in Mexico in a small town by the orphanage that we found Piper in. I'll get you the address when we go in."

Jean gave another nod and turned to leave.

"I never meant to break up your marriage," she heard the girl say as she walked away.

"I know," Jean answered swiftly and started away. She felt Logan approach Jubilee and felt a perverse satisfaction that at least Jubilee would have to lose someone in the game of life. Then Jean felt even guiltier at her self admission. She did not even make it to the boat house before breaking down in tears.


End file.
